Can You Guess Who?
by Silverflare07
Summary: Ok as you can tell (I hope) This is a mystery fic...with a twist. I have no control over the characters...Well maybe some but not alot.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I own diddlysquat! Nothing! Ok now let's move on.

****

Summary: Ok this is a weird fic where the characters know that they are in the fic. 

****

WARNING!!!! THERE IS AN ACTUAL PLOT HERE BUT I ASSURE THIS FIC IS INSANE!!!! I pray you all survive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Ash: Hello and welcome to my fic!

****

Misty: ::hits Ash with her ever faithful mallet:: THIS IS QT'S FIC NOT YOURS!

****

qt: Now guys I'm sure we can all share.

__

::notices Misty glaring::

****

qt: Or maybe not.

__

::Misty puts her mallet away and everyone sighs in relief::

****

Ash: Can we just move on with the fic?

****

Misty: Yes, Ash, now we can move on.

****

qt: Excuse me but who put you in charge of this fic. 

__

::Misty holds up her mallet::

****

qt: Oh NO! I'm not Ash or Brock and I am SO not scared of a tiny little mallet.

Ash: Yeah Mist! Aren't you the one that said **::holds hands in quote motion::** "This is qt's fic". 

****

Misty: That was before this is now.

****

qt: Too bad this is MY FIC JUST STAR IN IT!

__

::Misty storms off in a fit of rage::

****

Ash: You know I really don't know why I put up with her. I just don't.

****

qt/pokemon cast: Be**c**a**u**s**e **y**o**u** l**o**v**e **h**e**r**!

****

Ash: ::goes red::No comment.

****

qt: ::Looks around for Misty::** Ok well no sign of her. We'll need her later though. Anyways I suppose you are all wondering what this fic is about.**

__

::Everyone nods head::

****

qt: Ok well as you can tell by the title (Can you guess who?) This is a mystery. You see Ash has married and has adopted a baby girl. But who's the mother (well-adopted mother). The cast will be given you clues and you the (re)viewers are going to tell me who the mother is. And in the next chapter I...we'll reveal who the mother is. It might be Misty, Jessie, or Melody than again maybe not. Ok Ash will be giving the first clue.

__

::Ash walks out carrying a little baby. The baby has blue eyes and black hair::

****

Ash: Ok first clue. The baby does look a bit like us. Eye and hair color ext. 

__

::Ash leaves and Brock walks out::

****

Brock: The mother NEVER LOVED ME! **::cries anime style::**

****

qt: Ok Brock thank you for that...helpful clue.

Brock: ::Still sobbing:: NEVER NOT ONCE!

****

qt: ::taps her foot impatiently:: **MISTY!**

__

::Misty walks out with an almost evil glare::

****

Misty: My pleasure.

__

::drags Brock out by his ear::

****

Misty: There are a lot of girl's that don't love you. What makes this one so different?

****

qt: I feel kinda bad for him.

Ash: Yeah sometimes I do too. He and Tracey they're kinda like thirdwheel you know. I mean it was Misty and me and THAN they came along. 

****

qt: ::snaps fingers:: **I get it now!**

Ash: Get what?

****

qt: Why the call thirdwheel shipping thirdwheel shipping.

Ash: ::thinks for a minute:: EWWWWW!!!!! That's gross!

****

qt: Yeah well what are you gonna do. ::lightbulb goes on over head:: **Hey Brock I know someone who likes you.**

__

::Brock breaks free of Misty's grip and runs to qt:: 

****

Brock: Is it you, my dear? 

****

qt: Ewwwww no! It's my friend she's over there.

__

::points to a girl with shoulder length brown hair that's sitting at a table::

****

Brock: Alright!

__

::runs of to the girl::

****

qt: That should keep him busy for a while. Ok our next clue is from...GARY!

__

::Gary walks out with a pout on his face:: 

****

Gary: :**:whiny voice:: **This fic should be about me!

__

::qt whacks Gary with a purse::

****

Gary: Was that supposed to hurt?

****

qt: ::glares evilly:: **Would you like it to?**

Gary: ::gulps:: No...no thanks.

****

qt: Then get on with the clue!

Gary: Ok the mother is Melody!

****

Melody: ::jaw drops:: But I thought the mother was... 

__

::qt clamps hand over Melody's mouth than turns to Gary looking very p/o::

****

qt: GARY YOU IDIOT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM WHO THE MOTHER WAS!

Gary: I didn't.

__

::qt blinks in surprise::

****

Gary: That's the third clue. The mother is not Melody.

****

qt: Ash please get me an aspirin, James go tell the readers the fourth clue, and Gary...Gary just GO! 

Tracey: Ok clue number four! The mother tends to be a bit violent. She tends to get a bit moody at times. Probably PMS or something.

****

Ash: Not 24/7/365 it isn't!

****

Tracey: Shut it this is my clue!

__

::qt sweatdrops as Ash and Tracey yell back and forth::

****

Tracey: I DON'T CARE IT'S MY CLUE!

****

qt: And what a lovely clue it was. I suppose we should just call out James and let him give us the next clue.

Misty: No way! Jessie, Melody, and I are taking over this fic. And we are ending it right now! **::turns attention to (re)viewers:: **Thank you all for reading but his fic will stop here and now. Good-Bye!

****

(re)viewers: ...

__

::screen goes black and (re)viewers can hear panicked screams in background::

****

qt: NO PLEASE DON'T TICKLE ME!! ASH! BROCK! TRACEY! HELLLLLLPPPPPP!

__

::Ash, Brock, and Tracey's voice's join in the struggle. Meanwhile Melody walks up to the (re)viewers::

****

Melody: Well thanks for reading. Bye!

****

qt: NO DON'T LEAVE ME!

Misty: Shut it!

****

qt: Ok. ::sighs::

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Well I hope you liked it the next chapter will be up soon ::looks at Misty and Jessie:: **if I'm alive to write it...Till then **::gulps:: **I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: You know I never did understand just why we have to put up disclaimers. I mean we all know that known of us own anything (otherwise we wouldn't be writing FanFiction) We're all just huge fans of the show (hence the name FanFiction).

****

Summary: Ok this is a weird fic where the characters know that they are in the fic. 

WARNING!!!! THERE IS AN ACTUAL PLOT HERE BUT I ASSURE THIS FIC IS INSANE!!!! I pray you all survive.

((:))

****

qt: Well it seems it seems that I've survied long enough to write the final chapter. Yes here it is the long awaited answer to the question: Can You Guess Who? After a few more clues I'll tell you who the mother is. The next clue comes from James. Oh yeah and here our your guess.

Misty Melody Jessie 

And 

May 

Actually some thought it was Brock…

Brock: NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!

****

qt: BROCK! This is a G rated story!!!

Brock: But me and Ash? No way!

****

qt: Ok heads up Ash and Misty probably don't like it anymore than you do.

Brock: But what does that have to do with Mist...**::eyes get wide as realization hits:: **ohhhhhh.

****

qt: Yes know is you don't mind James is going to come out and give the next clue. 

__

::James walks out looking very nervous::

****

James: I was just told Jessibelle was here.

****

qt: ::rubs temples:: **No she's not just please get on with your clue.**

James: Fine. Stupid twerp's been messing up our plans since...

****

Brock: TOO MUCH INFO BASTARD!!

****

qt: BROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brock: Uh oh better run. **::starts running down hallway::**

qt: I'm really sorry this is such a short chapter folks. But I have to stop and change the rating. I'll post the next chapter with only three words (ok four words) the mother is...

((:))

R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **You all should know by now that I don't own anything.

((:))

**qt: Well I've changed the rating so that Brock's little swear fest won't be _totally _out of bounds.**

_::glares at Brock::_

**Brock: **I said I was sorry.

**qt: Anyways now I'm going to reveal who the mother is.**

_::Misty, Melody, and Jessie, and May lean over eagerly::_

**qt: ASH! Come out here and reveal the mother.**

_::Ash walks up and kisses Melody::_

**Ash: **Nope.

_::Ash kisses Jessie::_

**Ash: **Nope.

_::Ash kisses May::_

**Ash: **Nope.

_::Ash kisses Misty. His eyes widen::_

**Ash: **Who cares who the mother is. THIS GIRL CAN KISS!

_::Ash and Misty walk off the stage. Jessie, May, Melody, and qt look with gaping mouths::_

**qt: **::smiles:: **Well it's about time!**

_::Everyone turns to look at qt::_

**James: **What do you mean it's about time?

qt: This fic made them realize what I've been trying to get across to them for a while.

**Tracey: **Which is what exactly?

qt: That they're made for each other.

_::everyone sweat drops::_

**Brock: **So who was the mother?

qt: Me!

**Everyone: **YOU!

**qt: **::giggles:: **Yup!**

**May: **But none of the clues lead up to you!

qt: Sure they do.

**Jessie: **Prove it!

**qt: Okay!**

_::pulls out tape and puts it into VCR that appears out of nowhere::_

_::Shot of Ash giving clue on comes on::_

qt: Clue 1! The mother looks like the baby. The baby has blue eyes and so do I.

**Jessie: **So?

**qt: Clue 2! The mother never loved Brock. I never have and never will love Brock as anything more than a brother.**

**Melody: **Big Whoop!

qt: Clue 3! The mother is not Melody. As you can all see I'm not Melody.

**May: **And...

**qt: Clue 4! The mother is very violent. Hehe...**::sweatdrops::**I guess I can get a bit violent sometimes.**

**Everyone: **Okay?

**qt: Clue 5! **::quotes James:: "**Stupid Twerps been messing up our plans since..." Shortly after Ash beat the Jhoto League I joined the gang and became known as a twerp.**

** Everyone: **I guess that makes sense.

qt: Of course it does!

_::curtain closes::_

**qt: **::voice can be heard in the distance:: **Thank you for playing Can You Guess Who! Come back next time! **::notices everyone's glares:: ::gulps:: **If I live to write a next time!**

~*~ 

Ha-ha! Bet you all weren't expecting that! Well. R&R and maybe if you ask nicely I'll make another one.


End file.
